The aim of the invention is a device for the practice of golf, particularly useful for the amateur who plays alone or in company without assistance, in comparison with the case of people of high economic standard who are members of private clubs.
This kind of amateur carries a reduced amount of equipment and walks from hole to hole until he finishes the game.
The author does not know any patent application he could mention as an antecedent. It constitutes an original idea, the practical realization of which will be further explained, and no similar device has been found in the market which could serve for the same purpose as this device for the practice of golf.
According to the statistics, in the Western world a hundred million people play golf, of which only three million play in luxury resorts with all the necessary equipment.
According to the statistics, there is a considerable market for the device of this invention, since all those people who play alone without assistance are potential clients for this device, which would be very helpful for them all through the golf game.
In fact, there are several times when a ball is lost or a marker of the position of the ball is necessary when it is near a hole in the middle of a game.
It is also frequent that, when beginning a new hole, you have to hit the base and you do not find a TEE at hand.
Then, in all cases it is necessary to go back to look for another ball or other equipment, and the player has to walk from hole to hole at least three times.
This invention aims to provide the player with a new device for the practice of golf which would allow him to carry in a very comfortable way all those items, except for the clubs, thus solving the problems mentioned above.